The Sword Worlds
The Sword Worlds are a collection of independent planets on the spinnward side of the Klingon/Federation Border from the Orion Colonies These worlds are populated by a mix of Humans, Klinzai and Orions in an intermixed mesh of corporate-neofeudal relationships and bonds. *''Humans'' are the true newcomers. They first arrived with the First Diaspora in a ship that got a boost it did not want. The majority of the newcomers arrived with the Second Diaspora. These Humans are aggressive, opinionated, and shoot back. *''Klinzai'' kicked out or thrown out of the Empire during the various changes in Klinzai fortune within the Empire. There is one Klinzai world that the Klingon Empire quietly turned its back on. After bombing them out of the space age. Friendly neighbors helped them out. Understandably they have more loyalty to neighbors than Klingons. *''Orions'', many of whom have been there all along frequently resent the newcomers. Orions out right control a fifth of the Sword worlds, but wouldn't if not for the presence of mercenary companies, of other races. *''Other Races'' exist in a smattering here or there even entire communities. The Sword Worlds are reviled as hives of scum and villainy. However they represent prizes for the nation that can conquer and hold them. The Klinzai have tried twice. Several Federation task forces have swept the area looking for pirates and fugitives. The Sword Worlds are wild places where the law is often in the hands of the man with the most hired guns. It's tough. Sword Worlders pride themselves on being tougher and more honest about life than the Average Federation Citizen. The Average Federation Citizen considers Sword Worlders to be dangerous, violent and insane throwbacks to a less evolved frame of mind While secretly lionizing the Sword Worlders for being "bad ass". The Federation and the Klingon Empire are wearing down the Sword worlds by diplomatic engagement and time. It should be noted that the alliances and rivals listed are a snapshot. These are constantly shifting with every shift in government or the latest location of a Federation cruiser. Worlds Sword Confederation A very loose "alliance" of worlds that don't even necessarily like each other but understand they must either stand together or fall separately. Each has pledged to defend the independence of the others. Internal squabbles are another matter. Hrunting *'Races:' Human, Orion, Klinzai *'Population:' 15,000,000 *'Government:' Technocracy -- Misery and rationing for the poor, business as usual for the rich, that are not suppose to exist. *'Main Alliance:' Sword Confederation *'Political View:' Authoritarian and militarist. They play nice-nice at the diplomatic functions. *'Main Contact:' Technocrat Bordon Mcalluff (Human male). the self satisfied superiority rolls off him like slime off a slug. Mcalluff has it that those with resources are more equal than those without in his eyes. Wealth is not dead. *'Allies:' Orcrist, Excalibur, Mjolnir *'Rivals:' Bronze, Hofud *'Locations:' *'Notes:' The Technocratic revolution overtook this world twenty years ago. In practice it looks like semi-energy economy socialism. Everyone likes it of course...or else. One result is that Hrunting had to temporarily suspend immigration, not to mind you, from. The people were liking it so much they were leaving in droves. The current political mess is negativity impacting the planet's economy. the standard of living has been steadily dropping for the last 19 years. The sudden and wonderful turnaround is constantly predicted at any time. The draconian measures to establish the technocracy are due to be lifted any day now, for the last 18 years. The counter revolution is just a matter of time. Tizon *'Races:' Orion, Human, other *'Population:' 100,000,000 *'Government:' Oligarchy -- Closer to the Orion than Human model. Except for the heavy Human population a classic Orion world. *'Main Alliance:' Sword Confederation *'Political View:' Me first. Enough attention is given to planetary concerns to have a space defense force. *'Main Contact:' Obros Harcort -- Gold Orion male. Lord of Harcort House and the richest bastard on the planet. Said to have a heart of solid gold...on his desk. *'Allies:' Orcrist, Sting, Gungnir *'Rivals:' Narsil, Mithral *'Locations:' Tizon has a class C shipyard. *'Notes:' There are three social classes. Gold, Human, Green in that order. While house control is tight in the cities it barely exists beyond the plantations. and they barely cover a fifth of the land mass. There is plenty of raw wilderness to run to and plenty that have. Tizon does have a reputation as a pirate base. Or at least a pirate friendly port. Pay the squeeze and no one sees nuthin'. Crom Port is a rough place where getting killed for a trifle is far too easy. The rest of the world is a mix of plantations and wilderness. It is the kind of place the stereotypical Sword Worlder is made. Narsil *'Races:' *'Population:' *'Government:' *'Main Alliance:' Sword Confederation *'Political View:' *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' Calas Prime, Dyrnwyn, Sacnoth *'Rivals:' Tizon, Orcrist *'Locations:' *'Notes:' Calas Prime *'Races:' Human, Orion, other. *'Population:' 20,000,000 *'Government:' Corporatocary -- Local corporations have the planet divided up into territories. While officially there is a "representative" government it is representing the Corporations, not the people. *'Main Alliance:' Sword Confederation *'Political View:' The golden rule, he with the gold, makes the rules. *'Main Contact:' Tarla *'Allies:' Narsil, Auduril, Sting *'Rivals:' Bronze, Steel *'Locations:' Calas Prime has possession of one of two Class B shipyards in the region. This is considerable leverage. *'Notes:' A nice little planet,. One side is a clean gentle, go to work do you job. You might go a whole life and never see violence. the other is where the actual business really happens. Shandy deals, mercenary companies, players in the great game. Life is cheap and there are plenty of buyers. There is a third side. The hardscrabble existence of the frontier colonizer still exists here. The corporations are not much interested in this as the world itself is resource poor. It is a convenient and regulation free place to work. META: Mentioned in Jay P. Hailey's Raumschiff Melakon Auduril *'Races:' Human, some Green Orion *'Population:' 5,000,000 *'Government:' Anacho-Captialists. Well that's the official explanation. Some people say just anarchy. *'Main Alliance:' Sword Confederation *'Political View:' Go way, leave me alone. The locals barely tolerate any kind of government. Trying to pass "helpful" laws is a good way to get shot. *'Main Contact:' Corbin Hammer Human male. He is the Governor that has managed to not get shot the longest. The job is not much wanted really. High attrition rate and low pay. Hammer serves in agreeable benign neglect. *'Allies:' Calas Prime, Enos, Beater *'Rivals:' Gungnir, Excalibur *'Locations:' Corvs Tirtitanium Mines -- The main money maker and the reason no one power will ever control this world. One; the residents shoot back. Two; it would cripple anyone else. Cash on the barrel head. Corvs High Station -- More station that a world of five million should have. They have a Class C shipyard. *'Notes:' This world is noted as the one where it is legal to shoot politicians, open season even. It is preferred that you have a reasons for it, outside of them being politicians of course. Many people are shocked that this world is not a Port Royal with all the trappings. But the locals frown on people that bring warships into orbit looking for them, They will shoot you. The last pirate that tried to make Auduril his base supplied them with their biggest frigate. Likewise robber industrialists that think the regulation free environment means you can exploit the environment and population have been shot as well. Going armed is a good idea. People use the free courts, and abide by them, for the simple reason it cuts down on the shooting. Those that fail to learn this lesson, well yea, shooting all around. Mjolnir *'Races:' Human, Orion, Klinzai *'Population:' *'Government:' Republic *'Main Alliance:' Sword Confederation *'Political View:' *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' Hrunting, Enos, Sacnoth *'Rivals:' Mithral, Sting *'Locations:' *'Notes:' Orcrist *'Races:' Human *'Population:' *'Government:' *'Main Alliance:' Sword Confederation *'Political View:' *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' Hrunting, Tizon, Durendal *'Rivals:' Narsil, Enos *'Locations:' *'Notes:' Enos *'Races:' *'Population:' *'Government:' *'Main Alliance:' Sword Confederation *'Political View:' *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' Auduril, Mjolnir, Beater *'Rivals:' Orcrist, Gungnir *'Locations:' *'Notes:' Gungnir *'Races:' *'Population:' *'Government:' *'Main Alliance:' Sword Confederation *'Political View:' *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' Tizon, Gran, Excalibur *'Rivals:' Auduril, Enos *'Locations:' *'Notes:' Gran *'Races:' *'Population:' *'Government:' *'Main Alliance:' Sword Confederation *'Political View:' *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' Gungnir, Dyrnwyn, Tyrfing *'Rivals:' Hofud, Steel *'Locations:' *'Notes:' Dyrnwyn *'Races:' Klinzai, smattering of other races. *'Population:' 10,000,000 *'Government:' Monarchy *'Main Alliance:' Sword Confederation *'Political View:' Pro Klinzai, anti Klingon. *'Main Contact:' Korgar One Eye (Klinzai male) -- King. Personally he has bit on the oily side, but any good Klinzai male is. Korgar does make an effort to be a decent ruler. *'Allies:' Narsil, Gran, Iron *'Rivals:' Tyrfing, Hofud *'Locations:' Dyrnwyn Has a class C shipyard and high port. they are rapidly building on this. *'Notes:' Late a colony of the Klingon Empire Dyrnwyn was coldly smashed and left for dead some hundred years ago in the Klinzai reversal. It didn't die, It spitefully hung on and no amount of money. love. or honor would get them back in the Empire at this point. They would sooner join the Federation. Dyrnwyn has made an effort to discover and recover the old Klinzai culture, not that imposed by the Klingon Empire. The effort has had limited success as Klin the source of such information had most of it destroyed, again, by the Imperial Klingons. A good deal of good data came out of the Orion Colonies that had Klinzai mercenaries long before the Klingon Empire existed. They glean what they can and borrow what they cannot. The one thing you can say is Dyrnwyn is not Klingon. Border Worlds These planets prefer to avoid any entanglements. No alliances is their rule, even if two are members of the League of Unaligned Worlds. Excalibur *'Races:' Human, Orion a smattering of others. *'Population:' 50,000,000 *'Government:' Oligarchy -- The Senate is a closed shop and you are not welcome to join. All decisions are made there. The Dictator serves for one year and a new one elected. *'Main Alliance:' League of Unaligned Worlds *'Political View:' "Get off my lawn". The powerful and privileged deserve power and privilege. *'Main Contact:' Current Dictator, a different senator every year.. *'Allies:' Hrunting, Gungnir, Beater *'Rivals:' Iron, Auduril *'Locations:' Excalibur has possession of one of two Class B shipyards in the region. This is considerable leverage. *'Notes:' In spite of the Human majority population the world has a very Orion outlook. Humans present themselves in a similar style to Orion house lords, and demand similar privileges. The difference is that Green is not the color of slavery, poor is. Excalibur is a great place to have money. A bad place to be poor. Poverty is seen as a moral failing. You are not just poor, but poor and evil for being poor. Unemployment is actually illegal here. Anyone unemployed can be forced to do any job available. Usually the equivalent of the salt mines or other hazardous occupation, including gladiator. No they have no friends in the Federation. META: This would have been the world that Pike was imagining in the Orion slave girl sequence. Tyrfing *'Races:' *'Population:' *'Government:' *'Main Alliance:' *'Political View:' *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' Gran, Durendal, Sacnoth *'Rivals:' Dyrnwyn, Beater *'Locations:' *'Notes:' Sacnoth *'Races:' *'Population:' *'Government:' *'Main Alliance:' *'Political View:' *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' Narsil, Mjolnir, Tyrfing *'Rivals:' Biter, Hofud *'Locations:' *'Notes:' Beater *'Races:' *'Population:' *'Government:' *'Main Alliance:' *'Political View:' *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' Auduril, Enos, Excalibur *'Rivals:' Tyrfing ,Durendal *'Locations:' *'Notes:' Durendal *'Races:' *'Population:' *'Government:' *'Main Alliance:' *'Political View:' *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' Orcrist, Tyrfing, Sting *'Rivals:' Beater, Iron *'Locations:' *'Notes:' Hofud *'Races:' Tzinkethi *'Population:' 500,000,000 *'Government:' Constitutional Monarchy -- This lasts until someone is unhappy with the current Patriarch. See: Civil War. *'Main Alliance:' None *'Political View:' More for us is the best way to put it. The various alliances of the other worlds prevents attempts at conquest. *'Main Contact:' Patriarch Kasinky Tzinkethi male -- All the grace and majesty of a male Lion. He is highly impressed with himself, you should be too. *'Allies:' None *'Rivals:' Hrunting, Gran, Sacnoth, Dyrnwyn *'Location:' Horfud has a class C shipyard that was class B and is working for that again. someone got a bit eager in the last civil war. *'Notes:' One of the few non-Humanoid Sword Worlds. The Tzinkethi can be uneasy neighbors. Not only are they prone to covet thy neighbors resources they have a nasty habit of at least a civil war every 50 years or so. The only advantage to that is it keeps them from getting enough leg up to be a serious threat to the neighbors. By the time the armed forces are fully recovered the last round of civil war, another is getting started. Hofud is resource rich and most of the time willing to sell, for high prices of course. Often they are the beat place to get something because cheaper is further away and therefore not cheaper. Those internal conflicts are expensive. Sting *'Races:' *'Population:' *'Government:' *'Main Alliance:' League of Unaligned Worlds *'Political View:' *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' Tizon, Calas Prime, Durendal *'Rivals:' Mjolnir, Biter *'Locations:' *'Notes:' Federation Worlds These five of the sword worlds have seen the advantage of Joining the Federation and are the main reason the Federation patrols the area to the benefit of all. Biter *'Races:' Human, Orion *'Population:' 30,000,000 *'Government:' Direct Democracy *'Main Alliance:' Federation *'Political View:' Highly Guns & Butter. What ever defense they can get is not too much. Biter has a large and aggressive defense force of decently recent Starfleet frigates. *'Main Contact:' President La'tira Sheen (Green Orion female) *'Allies:' UFP *'Rivals:' Sacnoth, Sting *'Locations:' Starbase 226 -- One of the big Starfleet starbases is located here. A major economic mover and shaker. Biter has the one Class A shipyard in the region. *'Notes:' Biter has a particular hatred of things Klingon or Klinzai. This world was subject to an attempted genocide during the Four Years war and the population has not forgotten. Only the fact that the population was able to scatter into the vast tracks of wilderness, and the Klingons were not interested in destroying the planet's usefulness. prevented the Klingon Empire from pulling it off. Still nearly half the population, both Human and Orion where killed. Steel *'Races:' Human, Klinzai *'Population:' *'Government:' Unitary Republic *'Main Alliance:' Federation *'Political View:' *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' UFP *'Rivals:' Calas Prime, Gran *'Locations:' *'Notes:' Iron *'Races:' *'Population:' *'Government:' *'Main Alliance:' Federation *'Political View:' *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' UFP, Dyrnwyn *'Rivals:' Durendal, Excalibur *'Locations:' *'Notes:' Bronze *'Races:' *'Population:' *'Government:' *'Main Alliance:' Federation *'Political View:' *'Main Contact:' *'Allies:' UFP *'Rivals:' Calas Prime, Hrunting *'Locations:' *'Notes:' Mithril *'Races:' Human, Vulcan, Orion *'Population:' 5,000,000 *'Government:' Direct Democracy *'Main Alliance:' Federation *'Political View:' The most Gentlebeing planet in the area. And it isn't what the average Core dweller would call gentlebeing. *'Main Contact:' Elder T'rul Vulcan female. An implacable will held in an unimposing figure. A fairly typical older Vulcan woman. Just the facts. *'Allies:' UFP *'Rivals:' Mjolnir, Tizon *'Locations:' Stark Science Station -- The main reason for the Vulcan presence. The main focus of the Station has been the Ghost Lands standing interphase inside the Klingon Empire. This is as close as they can get. The station gets accused of espionage every few years. They offer to share the data. *'Notes:' Mithril has the only established energy economy in the area with that low a population. Support from Earth and Vulcan got it jump started. There is heavy evidence of the Great Onion Empire here. The slight Orion population are not immigrants although there has been some Orion immigration, mainly Green. Archeology expeditions are legion. The major resource of the world is ancient data. Category:Political Units Category:Unfinished Articles Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek